Beginning of a Breeze
by Teakat
Summary: The birth of Breezepelt and his siblings. Follow how his life turns to the worse so early in his life. Warning! Characters might be OOC


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated on my story for a while, maybe because I've had this story on my head for a while~ Which is pretty much the beginning of his life as a kit~ Sooo lets get this started.**

Nightcloud stared down at the three bundles of fur mewling as Nightcloud cleaned their dark pelts quickly, her yellow eyes closed tightly. Across the den, Whitetail watched the black she-cat, her tail wrapped around three kits who stared at Nightcloud curiously. "When is Crowfeather coming Whitetail?" The youngest of the three, Kestrelkit asked quietly while his two larger siblings, Harekit and Heatherkit continued to stare at Nightcloud, their blue eyes wide.

"I don't know, Kestelkit." The white she-cat mumbled to her kit glancing up at Nightcloud, her green eyes watching the black she-cat carefully. Nightcloud glanced up at her den mate quietly, before sighing, "I can tell your kits want to see the new arrivals..." She lowered her head again, letting out another sigh, "While I want to wait for Crowfeather to see his kits, I will allow your kits to see them." The tired she-cat huffed reluctantly.

Whitetail blinked in surprise. Nightcloud couldn't blame her, she'd always snapped at the white queen's three kits. Heatherkit, Harekit and Kestrelkit both gasped in surprise, but their faces lit up with joy as they broke away from their mother's tail, and hurrying over to the black she-cat to goggle down at the three kits. Nightcloud snorted as she stared at the three kits. Heatherkit turned to look at Nightcloud, "What are you going to name them?" She asked loudly, her light brown tabby fur fluffing up.

Nightcloud blinked, "I was waiting for-" She was cut off by Harekit who tapped the largest kit, a dark gray she-kit, "This one is Skykit!" He mewled loudly, looking up at Nightcloud. Nightcloud scowled, "Oh? And why that?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice. Harekit purred loudly, "Because the sky is so large and wide, it goes everywhere and sees everywhere. Don't you think it'd be great if Skykit could see everything? She'd love it."

Nightcloud scowled slightly, "I bet she would." Harekit smiled, his brown and white fur puffing out in pride. Kestelkit mumbled, "Could I name one of your kits?" He asked quietly, brownish-gray with little white splotched fur bristling. Nightcloud gagged slightly, rolling her eyes, "_Fine._" she meowed in a forced calm voice. Kestrelkit gave a forced small smile, tapping the gray she-kit, "This one is Cloudkit..." He glanced up at Nightcloud, "Clouds have to support the sky, without clouds then the sky would fall."

Nightcloud nodded slightly, forcing a small smile as the white queen Whitetail smiled softly while watching Nightcloud and her kits. Nightcloud glanced over to the light tabby she-kit, Heatherkit asking quietly, "And you Heatherkit? Would you like to name the little tom?" Heatherkit looked down at the scrawny, small black tom, thinking before glancing up at Nightcloud, "Breezekit... Sure Sky and Cloud stand high above the ground, they wouldn't be able to stay up there without the breeze, the breeze pushing them through the rough parts of life, makes sure they stay up above the ground." The kit glanced down at the black kit again smiling, "You'll make sure your sisters won't fall won't you Breezekit? You'll push everybody through the tough."

Nightcloud blinked for a moment, before smiling softly at the she-kit, she did like her son's name. She turned to the other kits, "Thank you all... But I think Whitetail would like to have her kits back." The three kits huffed and puffed before padding back to Whitetail, their tails dragging on the ground. Nightcloud stared down at her own three kits, _Now I wonder what Crowfeather will think of the three of your 'names'. _The she-cat rested her head on her paws waiting for her mate.

When morning arrived, the black she-cat was barely awake, but soon a dark gray tom stepped into the den, holding a plump rabbit in his mouth. The tom's eyes went wide as he saw Nightcloud and their three kits. Nightcloud purred quietly, lifting her head, "Crowfeather, my love... Come see our three kits." Crowfeather ignored Nightcloud's purr slowly padding over to the three kits, his blue eyes staring at the three dark pelt furred kits, "They are healthy..." The tom trailed off looking up at Nightcloud who frowned, "That's all?"

The dark gray tom sighed slightly, staring down at the kits, "What's their names?" He asked quietly glancing back up at Nightcloud. Nightcloud sighed, "I'd hoped we could name them together." Crowfeather sighed, "Not very good at naming kits." Nightcloud rolled her eyes, "Well Whitetail's kits decided to name them..." She huffed staring at the sleeping queen and her three kits. Crowfeather smirked, "Oh? And what did they offer?"

Nightcloud rolled her eyes, "The dark gray she-kit..." She tapped her tail against the largest kit, "Harekit named Skykit." She tapped her tail against the gray she-kit, "Kestrelkit named her Cloudkit..." She looked at the black tom, "and the black tom, Heatherkit named him Breezekit." She stared up at her mate quietly, waiting for a response. Crowfeather closed his blue eyes, before giving a small smile, "I like them." Nightcloud blinked, "What?" Crowfeather purred, "I like the names."

Nightcloud glanced down at the kits again, shocked for a moment before smiling, "Welcome to WindClan, Skykit, Cloudkit and Breezekit..." The she-cat nuzzled the three kits for a moment, Crowfeather mumbling, "Rest Nightcloud... You need the rest." The dark gray tom turned padding out of the den quickly. Nightcloud watched her mate for a moment before closing her eyes, resting her head against the three kits quickly, smiling, "My little kits... You're all so loved..." She mumbled to the kits quietly, before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**Review guys~ Oh and sorry if some of the characters are OOC...**


End file.
